


Survived

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Gore, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: *ABO，反乌托邦au*主DV/DN，有一点点NV*gore警告





	Survived

维吉尔就像是从荧幕里走出来的那种后现代反派，会穿深色的长款风衣，扣子直扣到喉咙口，点四五口径的枪就别在腰后，私人住宅像酒店套房，几乎表现不出任何私下生活时的喜好，出门制服勋章荣誉佩剑一样不落。

冷风从缓缓合上的门灌进来，水槽里的壁砖还是潮湿的，地上的凹陷处也有小小的水泊。在这个湿度严重超标的环境里，维吉尔走进来，火焰，燎烧，冰淇淋和方糖，他在这些意象中精准地捕捉到但丁信息素的气味。

生育能力低下的Beta约占世界人口的90％。他们情绪稳定，不会有发情期，是主要的兵役来源，相应的也拥有公民权。而大多数Alpha和Omega是重要的性资源，被物理隔离于主流社会之外，给予平均线以上的物质与精神保障，在发情期进行排除感情因素的交配，生下的孩子被_乐园_的下辖机构统一抚养。

曾经Alpha因情绪不稳定被视为现代社会的易爆品，只能在打黑拳和当雇佣兵谋生，多数在三十岁之前退役，带着浑身都断过的骨头，最好的下场是成为药物被试人员。Omega要少些操劳，但不管是活得好不好都得张开大腿，在一个晚上把身体卖给十个陌生人，才能赚到足够的钱买到抑制剂以夹紧自己流水的屁股，保住那一把椅子也保住自己微薄的薪水。

现在Alpha和Omega被批量抓捕，投入_乐园_，血液里注射入纳米器械进行实时化学物质监测。

爱、恨，一切感情不过是多巴胺等物质在大脑中起作用，是可以被量化的病变，不是面包，不能被吃上哪怕三天。一旦数值上升到危险线，纳米器械就会为人体执行石化程序，让他们的肌肉僵硬，神经迟钝，最后成为一尊亟待回收的无害人肉雕像。

_乐园_是一座不被记录在任何数据库里的孤岛，分六个互相不知道其存在的弧形扇区，中间有一座高山，它像具有放射性的反应堆废料，是由被磨碎的石化肢体堆成，黑夜里会闪闪发光，每年一次，那些漆有特殊涂料的纳米器械会聚集起来如小型蚁群，从无味腐烂的肉酱山里爬出，等待注入新生儿的身体里再利用。

等到这一代的人死去，可能在乐园里长大的Alpha和Omega就不会知道除了头顶的这片星空还有别的星空，把这座高耸入云的山看成圣神。

这样的世界比以前要好上百倍，一个世纪以前，你会成为探雷兵，十个世纪以前你会死于希腊火。维吉尔曾无视哭嚎和求饶，一根根掰开拽住他脚踝的Alpha的手指，放任他被拖走，坦然接受“你会不得好死”的诅咒：你们付出的只是爱与被爱的自由，得到的却是一切。

“维吉尔，我们的大BOSS终于登场了？”

但丁和他同色的银发是干燥的，露在外面的皮肤也都完好，但声音沙哑，眼球充血，能看出用私刑的痕迹。

“但丁，我的弟弟。”

但丁就像在颁奖典礼上被大奖提名，优雅地冲他点头致意，颇滑稽地想露出个夸张的微笑，却只是嘴唇颤抖了一下。

维吉尔挑起眉毛。他想到抓捕这个男人的那天，但丁也是这样出神，瞳孔紧缩，眉头微皱，就像目睹了一个恶作剧玩具盒在眼前打开。

“你说只要我来了，你就会坦诚一切。”

“当然。只要我知道。”

维吉尔为他的配合而诧异。他搬了把椅子，坐在但丁对面，“那么首先……我想知道尼禄。”

“他是你什么人？”

“我的孩子。”

我的孩子。维吉尔想，是我从小教他如何在这样的世界生存下去，让他爱上这个地上的理想国，给他念奥德赛，一字一句教他读诸神乔装来异乡,变形幻影访城邦。他被维吉尔偷偷养大，还没长到他腰的高度就会偷穿过长的大衣满屋疯跑，某天一头撞在橱柜上，血流了那么多也不哭。

这种倔强是天性也是天赋的诅咒，让尼禄在长大后被一整根钢尺在背脊上抽断也不求饶，留下一张“为了自由”的可笑字条远走高飞，完成了自己对父亲的反叛，也将维吉尔置于尴尬的境地，从此所有执法者的孩子也必须被机构统一抚养，只有成年后他们才能付出一定的积分查看自己孩子的现状。

“我想想，我能告诉你什么？”但丁说：“他是个好孩子。他分化成Omega了。我觉得这个最起码得让你知道。”

在叛军里他没有气味隔离胶布，也没有避孕药，更没有实施流产或分娩手术的环境。

维吉尔冷酷地确定自己的孩子总有一天会死在产床或者战场上。

“你看起来并不吃惊。看来儿子总是像父亲，是不是？”但丁往前探探身，“我吃惊的是你和他形容的不太一样。他眼里你可是天神下凡什么的，我还怀疑自己的老哥被掉包了呢。现在看来他和别人看到的你可能并不是同一个。”

“多数人不会关心你真的怎么想，只会看行动，孩子更是这样。如果扮得亲切一点，如果玩一个过家家的愚蠢游戏就能获得一个有潜力的年轻人未来的忠诚，我不吝于这么做。”维吉尔毫不退缩地和但丁对视：“他只是被你迷惑了。但他迟早还会回来的，因为他是我的孩子。”

这场短暂的审问后维吉尔回到家，久违地想到自己的弟弟，一觉醒来手指发麻，耳鸣声如罐子里的黄蜂。他们是怎样走上了不同的路？维吉尔记不清了，他们从小关系就不好，在各种事情上竞争，以前为最圆的那颗蓝莓打得头破血流，现在就能为信念向对方扣下扳机。

但丁说他是为了去爱才站在这里，维吉尔回答说所以现在你成了我的阶下囚。

爱不是能在空中漂浮的东西。个体的爱与持续性之间是不可调和的，它不像文学中那样丰富和充满可能，往往寡淡。

“我们没有禁止性欲，被禁止的是不正常的欲望，Alpha和Omega之间的非理性因素。我们通过这种规则变成了人，和野兽相区分。”

“这种规则的典型是不是乱伦？”

维吉尔因为这句挑衅而震怒。“如果你敢对尼禄……”

但丁坦诚他敢。

为这句话，醒来的维吉尔把床头灯摔在墙上。

但丁睡着之前反复呛水的气管还在隐痛，但这种刺痛却阻止不了他扬起的嘴角。

要么全部，要么没有！他闭上眼似乎还能看见年轻的维吉尔是怎样以那种冷静的狂热向他宣告。

当时他们一起试图从_乐园_逃离，但丁目睹维吉尔在他面前被拖走，推进碎纸机一样的机器，轧成淌着血的切片。

维吉尔被处决的时候甚至还活着，因为刀太快又太利了，大脑甚至没有反应过来自己的身体被切开了，只有当他的手指痉挛了一下，这具身体才猛然崩裂成数十片，颤颤巍巍地分立着。

他的血被纳米器械释放的物质凝固，拉丝一样从他的截面探出头来，把他的身体切片串连起来，最后拉力抵不过重力，数十片维吉尔倒在地上，叶脉般的血液从血管剖面的切口里里柔滑地掉出来，叶柄纤细如红叶书签。

生还后，但丁无数次跪在浴室干呕，想到被切开的那半颗眼球截面如橘子瓣，又后悔自己为什么没有把它带走。

新纪元的9月7日，当月亮从阴云中露头，尼禄准备回到自己长大的地方，多年无梦的维吉尔做了噩梦，给自己注射入情绪稳定针剂，暗骂但丁是自己的灾星。

而但丁定定地看着窗外那座闪闪发光的山，它就像是阳光下的玻璃糖纸。

这什么世道呀。他想，在这个世界里人被逼得只能去爱。

但丁想到尼禄说维吉尔曾一本正经地告诉他，乐园中心是星星塔，他和所有执法人一起堆起它，堆得高高的，让伟大的理想直达到天上。于是他有生以来第一次祈祷，祈祷他们要么不得好死，要么幸福余生，身体的碎屑在明天或者以后堆成高高的山，将来有一天能有谁指着他们的残骸，说这是千亿的星星坠落在地上。

end


End file.
